Inferno
by CherryDemon
Summary: Adelaide is a gifted seventeen year old who is well able to take care of herself. Forced from their home leads to a tragic death. Adelaide travels across Luan to tell her brother. She faces a lot of hurdles on her travels which leaves her running for her life. She uncovers the truth about her past and goes to battle which could kill all her loved ones but was it worth it?


**Chapter 1**

I was running as fast as I could. I needed to kill him. I loved the way the wind blew my hair back as I sped through the forestry. I wanted to get to him first before she did. He camoflagued himself between the trees. I aimed my arrow and shot it through the air. I listened to it rushing towards him and to the sound of him give up walking and then there was a thump on the floor. Yes I had killed him and gotten to him before Liath. She ran towards him with her tail wagging. I caught up to them and rubbed her furry grey coat. I had hit the deer right in the neck. I pulled my knife from my belt and dug it into his heart so he would not have to endure any more suffering. I opened my bag, and bit by bit as I cut into the deer, I filled the bag with meat. I left Liath to eat the rest of the deer that no humans should eat. I heard the sky rumble above me and decided to run back before the rain came.

I returned home in no time. My mother had the fire lighting already as if reading my mind. She had the cover over the fire to protect it from when the rain came. I handed her the raw meat and she began to prepare it. ''Adelaide come here'' my father Kiel called out to me. I headed in the direction of his voice. There he was sat on that same stone he spends most of his time. He was sharpening his sword with a stone. I knelt down before him and waited patiently to begin speaking. I watched him sharpen his knife and listened to the sound of metal and stone together. His black hair had been changing grey these past few weeks. A sign brought from the stress he beared. He had a long black beard with flecks of grey in it. He had red rings around his eyes, evidence of his sleepless nights. The reason for all this stress was because of my eldest brother Theo. He had been taken captive be Grenoblians. The Grenoblians trained these people who they took and train them for war. When training is complete the men are sent home and if a war arupts then these men will be summoned again. Theo was strong and it is no wonder they took him. It would be an assest to have Theo in their army just as it would having me or Sheena my younger brother in it. My father had thought as all how to use a sword. They can only take one from each family. It is what you would say the 'Conscription' of our time.

''A letter came today'' He said slowly. He seemed anxious for me to open it. ''It's addressed to you''. The reason it was addressed to me was because I could read and write. I was one of the fortunate ones so was Sheena and Theo. Our mother had thought us these useful skills which only the minority of people had. My father unfortunately, even as intelligent as he was good not pick up the skill. I knew who the letter was from even before I opened because of the way my name was scrawled on the front of it. It was Theo's handwriting.

Adelaide,

I've been realised from the Grenoble army, on the terms that my training has been completed but I have seen the conditions in which these people live I've agreed to stay for awhile. I will be teaching the people of Grenoble, how to read and write. I hope father and mother respect my decision. Tell them not to worry, as I am doing this of my own free will and should expect to be home within a month or so.

Theo.

I sighed a breathe of relief. ''What did he say?'' my father asked as soon as I put the letter down. I told him with pleasure. He said to go to my mother and tell her immediately. Tears of happiness welled in my mothers emerald eyes. ''Thats great, I'm glad his helping others'' she said proudly. She had long black hair also which was tied into a braid by her side. Her face was flushed from working over the fire but she still looked beautiful. Her wine dress was rolled up at the sleeves. This dress complimented her tiny waist.

Liath came running home then. Liath was my best friend. Everyone feared her because to everybody she looked just like a vicious wolf. Don't get me wrong she was one but only if I was in danger. Liath's ancestors ran with my ancestors so the legends say and that is why we are called the Chen Miawon clan. The relationship we have with these wolves has been written in the stars. So when you are born into this clan a wolf is also born and you grow up with these wolves. They are a part of us. Unfortunately Theo's wolf was killed when he was trying to save him from the Grenoble clan. Sheena was probably out with his wolf now going through the forest that surrounded us. It is said we have a strong bond with the wolves. That they can hear our thoughts and feel our emotions. Obviously there are wolves that dont belong to the Chen Miawon clan either. We are a very small Clan with less then about 100 members in all of Luan.

Our house was based on the edge of Ethwick Forest as it is easier to hunt for food. The river is only three miles from our home which was a good supply of water and fish. The nearest village Obec was eight miles from our home going in the other direction. It was the perfect location. The sector of Luan in which we lived was known as Fiain and it was an area of around three hundred km and was the smallest of all the sectors made up mostly of forests. I have never been outside Fiain and I've heard the people are completely different outside of Fiain. The Grenoble Clan are probably at least four sectors away from Fiain. They were thought to be the most skilled with a sword and everyone we know of in Fiain fears that the Grenoble clan will come, invade their homes and take there sons. They pray on the eldest sons of familys and see if they are qualified to join their army.

After dinner it was dusk. Sheena tossed the sword by my feet, the look in his eyes told me he wanted to spar. I picked the sword up in my left hand and charged at him. I was left handed and my father said this was a great advantage so he told me to practise on that hand. You're attackers would be unprepared for a left handed attack. It was unusual for a girl to be so gifted with a sword. I could use my right hand also. ''Be careful'' I heard my mother call as we ran in the direction of the woods. We laughed at her caution. We didn't return back home till the sky was full of stars. I believed I had won that spar because Sheena was the one who gave up. He was getting better though.


End file.
